


Poison

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Smut, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Story was written for a song challenge on Tumblr. Fic is inspired by the song "Poison" by Alice Cooper. Reader is down on their luck, moving back home from school and working in the family shop, when they strike up a relationship with Merle, who shakes up their routined life.





	Poison

“Hey (Y/n)! We need more bread up here!” you heard your father call from the front. Sitting at the small card table that acted as the ‘breakroom’ at your family’s sandwich shop, you sighed. Drinking the rest of your soda you never imagined you’d be a couple of years out of college, bachelor’s degree and all, and still working for your parents because you couldn’t find a decent job.

All of your friends seemed to be moving on with their lives; finding good jobs, moving out of state, and entering serious relationships, while you seemed stuck in place. Not really moving forwards or backwards, you felt like your life had stalled and you were ready to burst. Everything you had worked hard for seemed to be for nothing. In high school you were a straight A student, focusing on your studies so you could get a scholarship to college. In college you did the same thing, along with taking unpaid internships that led to nowhere. When graduation day came and you didn’t have a job lined up, your parents more than welcomed you back home. It was like you had never left, and you couldn’t help but feel like your parents never wanted you to. They meant well, but the urge to go out on your own was something you could never shake since you were younger. You always felt torn between pleasing your parents, and wanting to break away from them, to experience the world outside your small town.

“(Y/n)! Bread!” your father called out again, knocking you out of your thoughts. You got up and went into the small walk-in refrigerator to grab a couple of loaves. Opening the swinging door that led to the front of the store with your back, you turned around to find your father waiting on one of your favorite customers. If there was any bright side to working here, it was that you got to see him almost everyday. You had hardly spoken to the man, but definitely had a crush on him. He was older than you, probably only a few years younger than your parents, but he looked good for his age. Even better than the guys you had met on campus. You figured out he worked at the mechanic shop a couple of blocks down and would come into your family’s store for lunch. After a couple of weeks, you had his order memorized by heart: roast beef on rye, a bag of bbq chips, and a Mountain Dew. 

Your father was finishing bagging his order as you watched the man fish out money from his back pocket. He handed your father a bill, and you walked behind your dad to get to the bread slicer. Turning around as your father walked back down the counter to help the new customer that had walked in, you watched the man put away his change. The veins in his tan forearms bulged out as his big, rough looking hands pocketed the money. A heat flooded your body and your cheeks reddened as he looked up at you while gathering his things. His deep blue eyes catching you off guard, he smiled and gave you a wink before walking out the door.

A couple of days later, you were manning the store by yourself when the chime of the doors sounded. You looked up from the magazine you were reading to see him and smiled.

“Hi! How can I help you?” you asked. He smiled back as he strolled up and leaned against the counter. 

“Need a roast beef sandwich, barbeque chips, and a Mountain Dew,” he said. You nodded at him and turned to the bread stand.

“Oh,” he called out. “Can I get that on-”

“On rye,” you interjected before you could stop yourself. You froze in place, feeling the heat creep up your cheeks, embarrassed that you had just revealed you knew his order to him.

“Ya got it, Darlin” his raspy voice answered. You could hear the smile in his voice. Taking a breath, you turned around and avoided his gaze as you started making his lunch. He followed you down the counter while you grabbed the ingredients.

“What’s a pretty girl like ya doin workin in a sandwich shop?”

“Let’s just say college is the biggest joke ever,” you said, finally getting the courage to look at him. He huffed out a laugh as you wrapped up his roast beef and placed the chips in the bag. You gave him his total and he handed you a ten dollar bill. Your hand lingered as you took his money, his calloused hand brushing against your smooth one. The chime on the door brought you out of your trance as two more men walked in. You quickly gave him his change and went to help the new customers.

“Ay Merle, ya comin out with us this weekend?” one asked. Merle shrugged his shoulders, walking over to where the napkins were. You listened to the men’s conversation while you took care of their orders. They were planning on going to Gator’s bar in the next town over to kick back and have a good time. When you finished with their orders, Merle was still hanging around the napkin counter.

“Ya comin Merle?” one asked.

“Uh yeah, I’ll catch up with y’all.” Merle sauntered back up to the counter and you could feel your heart pounding through your chest.

“So,” he drawled. “Ya got any plans this weekend, Rye Girl?” You blushed at the nickname and shrugged your shoulders.

“Well if ya decide to go out, maybe I’ll see ya around.” Grabbing his bag he walked out the door. For the rest of the week, Merle came in the store and playfully teased you as you made his lunch.

“My name is (y/n)!” you called out as he was leaving one day, tired of being referred to as ‘Rye Girl.’ Merle paused in front of the store window and stuck out his tongue while flipping you the bird. You laughed as your father walked up from the back, witnessing the end of your interaction, and questioned if you were seeing Merle. You rolled your eyes at him when he started going on about the stories he heard about the man and his brother. Annoyed, you told your father you weren’t seeing him, and that you were an adult and could make your own decisions.

When Friday had rolled around, you decided you needed to get out and away from your parents for awhile. You called up one of the only friends you had left in town. She was shocked you asked her to go out, it usually wasn’t your favorite thing to do, but agreed to go. Your mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of Merle the rest of the day. You wanted to impress him, and combed through all your clothes when you got home. He had only ever seen you in your plain, blue shop shirt, jeans, and converse. Tonight you wanted to look good. You decided on your dark gray, wedge heeled booties, the tightest ankle length, black jeans you owned, that showed off your curves, and a thin, flowing white tank top. You put a lacy, black bra on that peeked through the white fabric when the light hit it just right, and waited for your friend to pick you up.

Entering the dimly lit bar, you and your friend walked up to the counter and order some drinks, your eyes roaming the area.

“You looking for him?” your friend asked. You had told her all about Merle on the drive over. You nodded your head when your eyes landed on him standing at one of the high top tables, a bottle of beer in hand. He was wearing his usual wife beater, but instead of an oil stained work shirt, he had on a blue, plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. You ordered another whiskey sour, while your friend ordered you both shots.

“Come on! Let’s go dance!” she yelled after you both took your shots. You weren’t drunk, but had enough alcohol in you to calm the thoughts in your head and have a good time. As you danced with your friend, you noticed Merle had finally seen you. His back resting against the table, he watched you like an animal, his eyes following every move you made. At one point, you turned towards him licking your lips as you swayed your hips, and raised your arms to run your hands through your already messy hair. After the next song, your friend caught the eye of a young construction worker, and she signaled to you that she was going to go dance with him. Standing alone for a few seconds, you saw some drunkard making his way towards you. When the man was a foot away, you felt an arm wrap around your shoulders pulling you in.

“Rye Girl!” Merle smiled at you, whisking you off to the other side of the crowded floor and away from the drunk man.

“Thank you!” you called out over the music.

“No problem,” Merle nodded at you. “Glad ya showed up tonight, Rye Girl.”

You smiled and rolled your eyes before yelling out your name again. As the grainy voice of Alice Cooper came through the speakers, you started to sway in his arms, your buzz not having wore off yet. Merle wasn’t a dancer, but rocked on his feet as you let him start exploring your body. His hands ran up and down your sides, his knuckles brushed the side of your breast when you turned around in his arms. He lowered his head down to your ear, his lips barely brushing against your skin.

“Ya lookin real good tonight, (y/n).” he whispered in your ear. His voice sent a shiver down your spine and you found yourself craving more of Merle’s attention. Moving up and down his body, you ground your ass against his front and could feel a slight bump forming in his pants. Merle’s hands grew tighter on your hips and he flipped you back around, his lips landing on yours. 

“Follow me,” he whispered as he pulled away from you. He turned you back around and tugged you into him. His arms wrapping around your stomach, he guided you down the hall towards the restrooms. At the end of the hall were two unisex bathrooms next to each other. Merle walked you up to the one on the left and removed his hand from you to knock. A woman’s voice called from the other side saying it was occupied. Scooting a couple feet down, he knocked on the one on the right. You didn’t hear anyone so Merle jiggled the handle and opened the door. A smirked landed on his face as he grabbed your hand and pulled you in, locking the door.

The room was small, the toilet and sink inches apart from each other. There was barely room for one person to move around in it, let alone two. The walls were covered in a tannish brown color, the yellow light above only intensifying the shade, and the floor had tiles missing from it. Merle pushed you up against the thin, wooden door and began kissing you. His tongue swiped along your lower lip and you opened your mouth to let him deepen the kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your nails scratching and running over the thin hair at the base. One of Merle’s hands went to the back of your head, gripping your hair in a fist, while the other trailed up and down your body before finally resting on your hip. His tongue, intertwining with yours, explored your mouth and dominated the kiss.

Merle’s lips were like a poison, it only took one kiss from him to know you were in trouble, but you didn’t care anymore. It was exhilarating being in his presence. Merle was everything everyone in your life warned you about, and to stay away from. You were tired of everyone giving their opinion on what to do with your life, and for once you decided to make your own decision, to let go and live in the moment.

You sighed as Merle’s lips moved to your cheek, trailed over to the spot under your ear and down your neck. The hand in your hair tilting your head to the side so he could get better access. His other hand moved to your center, rubbing over your mound causing you to moan out loud. You started moving your hips against his hand for more friction. Merle smiled into your neck, and removed the hand from your hair to undo the button of your jeans. When he had them zipped down, he pushed his hand inside and felt the dampness that had formed in your panties.

“Someone’s eager,” he chuckled. You bit your lip and looked at him. Merle bent down as he pushed your jeans down your legs, lifting one of your feet to get the fabric off of you.

“Jesus, how tight are these damn things?” He huffed out. You giggled watching him struggle to get the jeans off over your booties. His steel blue eyes glared up at you as he finally got the other side off and flung the denim to the side. You gasped when his hands moved to the inside of your thighs and pushed your legs further apart. Merle’s hands trailed over to the outside of your thighs and ran up your body, pushing your tank top up as he did. His eyes stopped when your lower stomach was exposed.

“Rye Girl gotta bad side to her, huh?” His eyes lit up as they saw the yellow and orange floral tattoo, located on the right side of your lower pelvis.

“Almost everyone has a tattoo, Merle” you quipped.

“Ya, but it’s still sexy on ya,” he growled before placing his lips on your skin, his tongue licking over the colorful area as he made his way to your core. You let out a soft whine when his face hovered over your cloth covered pussy.

“Damn Sugar, ya smell good,” he moaned. “Wanna taste ya.”

Merle placed a kiss over your damp panties before sliding his thumbs through the sides and tugging them down, exposing yourself to him. He let the fabric fall to your ankles before telling you to step out of them, tossing the underwear over by your jeans. His hands roamed up and down your legs, spreading them further so he had access to you. He grab ahold of one of them, lifting it slightly, and slowly began to place soft kisses up the inside of your thigh. The short hairs of stubble on his face providing an added pleasure as he slowly nipped and sucked your soft skin, until he reached where you needed him most. Merle placed your leg over his shoulder, opening you up to him.

“Ah! Fuck!” You gasped when his tongue glided up your slit, the sensation causing you to buck your hips. He placed his other hand behind you, gripping and kneading your ass, while also keeping you in place as his mouth continued its work on you. You placed a hand on Merle’s head to help steady yourself. Your fingers wrapped around the short, thin curls in his hair, causing Merle to let out a moan. You felt the vibrations travel throughout your body. When he finally made his way to your clit, your head fell back and hit the wooden door, the rusted hinges causing it to shake in its frame.

Merle slipped your little bud into his mouth, sucking and flitting his tongue over it, while his hand moved from your ass and started to stroke your inner lips. You moaned out when he slipped a finger inside of you.

“Merle, please!” You begged as your hips started rocking against his face. Merle smiled hearing the pleading in your voice and placed another thick finger inside of you. Curling his fingers as he pumped them in a steady rhythm, you could feel your muscles spasm quickly, your orgasm approaching. Merle started moving his fingers faster as his tongue swirled around your clit. Your hand tightened in his hair as you felt the bundle of pleasure inside of your core burst, spreading throughout your body. Your moans grew louder as Merle continued to work you through your orgasm, your body trembling as you came. Merle stroked the inside of your thigh still thrown over his shoulder, placing soft, wet kisses over the area as you came down from your high. When he felt you could support yourself again, he placed it gently back on the ground.

“Fuck baby, ya taste as good as ya look,” he said as he licked his fingers while standing back up. Your face flushed as you tried to catch your breath. You noticed the bulge in Merle’s pants had gotten bigger and he saw you looking at him and smirked. You licked and bit your lower lip, looking up at him while you undid his belt. A hand palmed over his erection and Merle let out a hiss as you continued to undo the button and unzip his fly. You pulled his jeans and red boxers down his hips, enough for his cock to spring free. Getting on your knees, the cold tiles sent a chill through your body in the stuffy bathroom. Merle braced a hand on the door and another in your hair as you leaned forward, sticking your tongue out and licking him from the base of his cock to the head. Swirling your tongue around the tip a couple of times, you glanced up to see Merle’s head bowed, his blue eyes shut tight.

“Oh fuck!” he panted when you took him in your mouth, his hand in your hair tightening. Wrapping a hand around his shaft as you started bobbing your head, Merle jerked forward, his dick going further down your throat. You moaned around him and he continued cursing under his breath.

A loud knock on the bathroom door caught you off guard and you plopped Merle out of your mouth. His eyes shot open at the loss and he let out a growl of frustration.

“Ocupado, asshole!” Merle barked. His fist slammed on the door, while you stayed where you were, unsure of what to do. Merle looked down at you, his hand moving to your cheek.

“Keep going, Sugar,” he assured you. You put him back in your mouth, your tongue swirling around him when the knocking started again. You froze. The old hillbilly on the other side was not going to give it up. 

“Ya been in there forever!” he yelled. “Other people’s be needing ta use the toilet!”

“There’s another bathroom!” Merle bellowed out, and banged his fist on the door again.

“It’s gotta line since ya’s holdin this one up!” 

Merle’s nostrils flared as the anger huffed out of his nose.

“Get up,” he told you. His index finger beckoning you upwards. “Ya wanna have some fun?” His raspy voiced asked you with a smile. Standing up, a ball of nerves flushed through your body. You had no idea what Merle’s idea of fun was. The familiar seeds of panic were threatening to pop up, and you were about to say no when Merle saw the look in your eyes.

“I ain’t askin ya to murder someone,” he laughed out. “Ya like what we was doin? Right, Sugar?” His low voice, mixed with the warmth of his hands rubbing up and down your back, had a calming effect on you. You wanted a crazy fun night out, a chance to let go, and here it was, locked in a dingy bathroom with you. You fought the voice and nerves in your body away.

“Yes,” you whispered.

“Just wanna finish what we started,” he cooed. Merle took a step toward you, making you back into the door. He lowered his head to place a soft kiss on your lips. His hips bucked into you and a low moan escaped your mouth as his erection brushed against your thigh. The man on the other side banged on the door again with such force that your head moved from the impact.

Merle’s face set in scowl as he rubbed the back of your head soothing. His eyes glaring daggers at the door, as if he could see the bastard through it. As dumb as it sounded, the jolt to your head changed your mind about the situation. Suddenly, you were on board for whatever Merle wanted to do to the asshole.

“Ya okay?” he asked.

“Mmhm,” you responded. Your hands snaked underneath his faded wife beater, feeling the firm muscles of Merle’s chest and stomach. Merle smirked when he saw the change in your demeanor, and he wrapped his arms around your waist. His hands moved to the area below where your ass met your thighs, and lifted your legs off the ground. Wrapping your legs around his waist you pulled him in closer to you and kissed him. You felt your arousal coursing through you again, the excitement and uncertainty of Merle making your heart race. He leaned forward placing a kiss on your neck.

“We gonna have some fun,” he whispered in your ear. His voice causing your hips to jump. Merle growled and lined you up to his cock. When he entered, you moaned out louder than you had before.

“Fuck, that’s it Sugar,” he groaned in the crook of your neck, feeling your tight warmth surround his cock. He stood still for a moment before thrusting into you at a quick pace. He wanted to make you scream, make sure everyone who was on the other side of that door knew what was going on in here. Your hands curled around his neck, your nails digging into his skin as Merle’s cock plunged deep inside of you.

“Mmm, oh god Merle!” you moaned out as he thrusted harder into you. The old, wooden door you were braced against shook with every thrust Merle made, and you thought it was going to give out. Everything around you was culminating and you didn’t know how much longer you could last as both of your moans grew louder.

“Fuck!” Merle growled out as he heard a whine escape out of you. His mouth nipped and sucked along your neck and shoulder. You felt one of his hands move to your center, his thumb putting pressure on your swollen clit as he rubbed it. Your eyes closed as you clenched around him, unable to control yourself anymore. Merle felt you getting closer and bit down on your shoulder as you came. The quick, sharp pain causing you to scream his name out. His tongue smoothed over the tender skin as your body weighed against the door. Merle pumped in you a few more times before he pulled out. Setting you back down on your unsteady feet, he kept an arm around you as he came on your lower stomach. Merle placed a kissed to your forehead, before resting his against yours.

A guitar heavy song played in the distance while you both caught your breathe, but you were only aware of the piercing blue eyes staring at you. Merle kissed your lips before walking over and pulling the lever of the old paper towel dispenser. He ripped off a long piece of the rough, tan paper and ran it under the tap, and helped clean you off before himself. As you were struggling to get your jeans back on, you noticed that there hadn’t been an angry knock on the door for awhile. Merle waited for you to finish getting ready before he took your hand in his, and unlocked the door. A line had formed outside your bathroom and Merle clapped a hand on the back of an old man in a trucker hat that he knew was the asshole.

“All yours hoss!” He smirked as the man kept a tight lip, watching you and Merle walk back to the front of the bar. Others smiled at you knowingly as you walked by. Merle walked you out of the building towards his old pickup truck.

“Ya wanna come back to my place?” he asked, leaning against his truck and pulling you into him. Being with Merle was the most excitement you had had in a long time, and you didn’t want the night to be over already. Thinking it over, you told him yes as you sent a quick text to your friend, knowing she was too preoccupied with the construction worker. Merle opened the door of his truck for you to get in and kissed you before shutting it. A smile formed on your face as you watched him walk around the front and get into the driver’s seat. He placed the key in the ignition and reached over to rub your thigh.

“Real glad ya here, Rye Girl,” he turned to look at you, a huge grin on his face. “Now ya can make me a sandwich when we get back.”

“Excuse me?!” you asked wide eyed. Merle’s chest constricted as he tried to suppress his laughter.

“I’m just kiddin, Sugar!” he chuckled. You playfully shoved his hand off of you, trying not to laugh.

“Ya wanna grab a burger somewhere?” he asked in a slightly more serious tone. You nodded your head and buckled up.

“Good, we can fuel up for round two then,” he winked at you and started the engine.


End file.
